


Oh Love Sweet Love

by ByAStream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: Your period is due, you hurt, and you’re sore. To top it all off, someone finished off your snacks, and all you want is to curl up and cry. Good thing your girlfriend is there to make it all better.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Oh Love Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com
> 
> I usually post first on Tumblr!

You stomped through the compound searching for the one thing that would make your day better. You had a strong craving for the bag of Pirate’s Booty you had bought the previous day. You knew what was coming. Your back had been hurting, your head aching, and your breasts were tender this morning. It had hurt pulling on your sports bra that morning before heading to train with Natasha and Wanda. Add in the cramps and you were in a sour mood. That was all before you opened the pantry and found your precious popcorn missing. As irrational as it was, you felt tears prickle at your eyes. You wanted one damn thing. One simple thing. And you weren’t even able to have that. 

“Who the hell ate my popcorn?” you asked. No one else was around. 

“Captain Rogers opened the back to have some with his lunch. Mr. Barton took the bag and finished it approximately an hour ago,” FRIDAY said. You were pissed. 

“I’m going to murder him,” you snapped. You were craving something salty and Pirate’s Booty White Cheddar popcorn had just the right amount of salt to satisfy that craving, your current mood excepted. If your mood was literal salt you’d never have to buy any at the store again. 

You stormed out of the kitchen and headed for the room you shared with Natasha, hoping you still had some salty snacks stashed there. You had learned the hard way that nothing was sacred when it came to snack food and the Avengers. Once, you had seen Peter web Bucky to the ceiling after the older man admitted to finishing off the cookies Aunt May had made for Peter. That had been a damn near disaster. And then you had the time Sam finished off the homemade bread you had made for Natasha based off an old family recipe of yours that she liked. That was the last time you made such a small batch. 

You entered your room, making a beeline for the second drawer in your dresser, which you had designated as the snack drawer. You found a full can of Pringles and settled on those before heading into the bathroom and turning the taps on for the bath. You had a bottle of water and Youtube queued up on a screen you had asked Tony to install. You knew your period had started, but a relaxing bath was still in order. Mother Nature would not take that comfort from you. 

You were nodding off in the warm water as the video you chose played. You barely noticed when Natasha came in and pulled the plug on the tub, helping you out of the water and wrapping you in a warm towel.

“How are you feeling?” she asked as you leaned against the counter, a new wave a cramps washing over you. 

“Annoyed,” you grumbled. She laughed as she lead you into your room. You face planted onto the mattress, not bothering with clothing. 

“Lift up,” Natasha said. You did as asked and felt her slide another towel under you. You felt her hands on your back as she started to massage your shoulders. You let yourself relax into the mattress as you turned your head to the side, letting out a content sigh. She loosened the towel, allowing it to fall and expose your back. She made her way down your back, paying special attention to your lower back, where the most tension was held. 

“Flip,” she said. You rolled onto your back, settling onto the towels. You hissed as her hand came into contact with one of your breasts.

“Sensitive, hm? Feeling a little sore today baby?” she asked. You nodded. 

“Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” she continued. While you loved all the dirty things Nat could do to you, the ways she worked your body, you couldn’t deny one of your favorite things was having her hands on your breasts. You hadn’t realized just how much of an erogenous zone your breasts were until you met Natasha. She grabbed the massage oil, one that was designed for the times like this, where massage wasn’t the only thing on the table, the scent of strawberries hitting the air. 

Natasha gently massaged the oil into your breast, avoiding your overly sensitive nipple in the process. She repeated the process on the other side as you let out quiet moans. Soon, her hand was replaced with her mouth as she licked around the sensitive area. You hissed as she made contact. It wasn’t painful, it was the exact opposite. Natasha was an expert in many things, your body included. She knew just how much pressure to apply to keep things just on the edge between pleasure and pain in a way that drove you wild. 

You weren’t sure how long she had been at it, alternating sides, before her hand started drifting south. You moved to stop her.

“Natasha,” you said sharply.

“Relax. You’re still cramping aren’t you?” she asked gently. You nodded.

“Do you trust me?” she asked.

“Is that even a question?” you asked, earning you a look from the redhead, “of course I do.”

“May I continue?” she asked. You nodded, which earned you another look before you vocalized your consent. Her mouth returned to your breast, as one hand moved down and the other moved to your other breast. You jolted as her fingers came into contact with your clit. 

Natasha made slow circles, drawing low, desperate moans from you. You hadn’t been aware of just how desperate you were to cum until her hand had moved down to your pussy. Your moans grew louder as she increased pressure and pace. Meanwhile she pulled her mouth off of your breast, focusing on massaging your breasts with her hand. You felt like you were on cloud nine. You felt the impending peak, and arched off your bed as you came, chanting her name as if it were a prayer. She pulled away, placing gentle kisses from your neck to your mouth, pulling you into a kiss.

After a few moments, she pulled you from the bed and into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed for an evening in bed, curled up under the blankets with her watching your favorites while indulging in some junk food. When you emerged, you saw a bag of Pirate’s Booty sitting on the bed and smiled. Yeah, you were definitely in love.


End file.
